El Emperador Dragón Santo
by Haixe
Summary: Hace 400 años,donde Natsu murió en el ataque de los Dragones,su alma fue llevada al Limbo por Ankhseram con fines de tortura,pero al maldecir al hermano de Natsu,este también es maldecido por el fuerte lazo que tenían,sin embargo,no con la misma maldición de su hermano así que se lo llevo a su Reino Astral para entrenarlo como su heredero,a partir de ahí se le conoce como SAN.
1. Chapter 1

_**Resumen: Hace 400 años, donde Natsu murió en el ataque de los Dragones a su pueblo, su alma fue llevada al Limbo por**_ _ **Ankhseram con fines de tortura, pero al maldecir al hermano de Natsu, este también es maldecido por el fuerte lazo que tenían, sin embargo, no con la misma maldición de su hermano así que se lo llevo a su Reino Astral para entrenarlo como su heredero, a partir de ahí se le conoce como SAN.**_

 _ **Años Después, Natsu fue revivido pero no con la misma alma, ya que el alma de SAN estaba a la par a la de un Dios que no acepto estar en el cuerpo de un Demonio, así que fragmento su alma y la envió a su antiguo cuerpo y de ahí nació END, pero cuando END es sellado su alma es fragmentada nuevamente, y esta vez Zeref envía a Natsu con Igneel.**_

 _ **Fairy Tail no me pertenece.**_

* * *

 **Los Pecados del Dios  
**

* * *

Infierno... Es todo lo que podía describir un joven chico de 7 años al ver todo su pueblo envuelto en llamas. El chico tenia pelo negro hasta la mitad del cuello, usaba una túnica blanca con una bata de color rojo sobre ella. El chico corría alrededor de todas esas casas en llamas con solo buscar la suya, y la de su hermano menor, con esperanza de que estuviese bien... sin embargo, eso no ocurrió.

Cuando el chico llego a su casa, en sus ojos de color negro como la obsidiana estaba el reflejo de su casa en llamas. No obstante, él aun con las esperanzas de que la única persona que amaba, después de sus padres muertos, aun estuviese con vida.

Sin pesarlo dos, el niño corrió al interior de la casa, pateando la puerta - con una fuerza que ni siquiera sabia de donde la saco - rompiéndola, y busca en el interior de la casa en busca de su hermano.

"... Hum." Su atención fue llevada a un leve sonido.

 ** _Crack_** _ **.**_

Pero cuando vio mejor, pudo sentir como su corazón se rompía. Lo que vio fue a su pequeño hermano de 5 años y en cima de el fueron unas tablas de maderas con fuego en ellas. Su hermano tenia una cabellera de color rosa de punta.

Instintivamente, el chico fue a sacar a su hermano de esas tablas. Logrando quitarle las tablas de cima - pero ganando una quemadura en su muñeca - saco a su hermano de la casa la cual estaba volviendo menos estable por las llamas que la estaban consumiendo.

Salio corriendo al bosque dejando atrás el Infierno que una ve fue su pueblo, dejando a su hermano menor en el suelo frió empezó a sollozar sobre su cuerpo.

"... Zer ... Zeref-nii ... ¿Por que ... Lloras?" El niño bajo su mirada para ver el rostro de su hermano con una leve sonrisa. No importaba "que", su hermano siempre y en cualquier situación tenia una sonrisa.

"Natsu... Descuida, todo ... Todo va estar bien, lo prometo... Te curare y-y-y ... " El niño no pudo continuar, no podía mentirle a su hermano, menos como los ojos del pelirosa - Negro como la obsidiana - lo miraban fijamente, con lagrimas pero aun con una sonrisa.

"Zeref-nii ... se que no estaré bien ... Ya es muy tarde ... " Dijo el hermano menor con calma, aceptando de una vez su inevitable destino. " Pero ... Quiero que sepas ... Que yo te amare por siempre ... sin importar nada ... siempre seras mi hermano ... " Las ultimas palabras salieron como un susurro mientras exhalaba su ultimo aliento. Cerrando sus ojos manteniendo su sonrisa en su lugar, el niño pelirosa descanso en paz.

"Natsu ... ¡Oí!¡Natsu! ... ¡Por favor!¡No me dejes!" Gritaba el hermano mayor mientras lloraba sin control sobre el cuerpo inerte de su hermano.

 _ **Goteo. Goteo. Goteo.**_

De repente ... junto al hermano mayor ... El cielo ... Comenzó a llorar ...

* * *

 **/14 Años Después/Lugar Desconocido/**

Oscuridad... Era lo que podría describir un niño de al menos 5 años, mientras era rodeado por ella. El niño tenia el pelo color rosa, tenia una túnica blanca como ropa. El niño sentía un frió ... un frió que congelaba el alma ... y con el no era una excepción.

En esa densa oscuridad ... Podía sentir que ha estado ahí durante años ... Años, sin ser tocado por luz del sol ...

Sin embargo, una calidez, de repente, recorrió su cuerpo ... Era una calidez, igual ... No, mejor que el propio sol ...

Una Luz ... Una luz blanca celestial ... Empezó a brillar del cuerpo del niño ... Esa Luz, se volvió la esperanza ... La Esperanza de los caídos ... La Esperanza para salvarse del Nightmare ...

Luego ... La luz se volvió mas fuerte, y mas, y mas ... hasta que se volvió tan resplandeciente como el mismo sol ...

La Luz inundo la oscuridad ... La oscuridad que estaba adueñándose no solo del alma del niño ... sino, todas las almas ... Las almas de las personas inocentes ...

Alrededor del niño empezaron a aparecer personas ... hombres, mujeres, niños, etc ... Todos pararon ... Pararon de su caída ... Ciada al Nightmare ...

Y todos y cada uno empezaron a elevarse ... Mientras una fuerte Luz lo rodeaban ... Una Luz que se volvió Esperanza ... Esperanza que dio un niño ...

Pero ... Esa Luz de Esperanza ... Termino en un destino peor ... Una Sombra ... Una Sombra que solo traía desgracia ... Llego al niño ... y con su oscuridad ... Se llevo la Esperanza ... Y la Oscuridad ... Una vez mas, inundo ...

* * *

 **/Mas Tarde/Lugar Desconocido/**

"¿Donde estoy?" Pregunto un niño de cabellera rosa y túnica blanca.

El niño estaba acostado en una cama con almohadas y sabanas grises, mientras las paredes, piso y techo de la habitación eran de un color negro. El niño se levanto de la cama y salio de la habitación.

Al salir, se encontró un gran pasillo con múltiples puertas de color negro. Siguió caminando por el pasillo, el cual parecía interminable. Pero su rostro se ilumino cuando vio una luz al final del pasillo, corriendo con mayores fuerzas, fue hacia ella.

Pero al salir ... No fue lo que esperaba ...

Negro ... Era lo único que se podía describir el lugar donde estaba ...

Estaba en la cumbre de una pirámide, de color negro. Mientras que el cielo era también de color negro. lo único que daba luz al lugar era la luz que proporcionaba las estrellas y la Luna.

 ** _" ... Parece_** _**que despertaste ... "**_ Un escalofrió paso por su columna vertebral. Temblando, volteo.

Lo que se encontró ... fue el miedo, la Desesperación en persona ...

En un trono, sentado, en una de sus manos una guadaña de al menos 3 metros, que era sostenida por un ser que tenia varias telas negras y grises no dejando ver una característica notable, excepto, por sus manos y pies desnudos, que eran del color azul oscuro y muerto.

"¿Q-Qui-en ... Er-Er-es?" Tartamudeo el niño dando un paso atrás.

 _ **" ...**_ _ **Ankhseram ...**_ _ **[** **Seitoshi no Kami](Dios de la Vida y** **Muerte)**_ _ **... "**_ Respondió el ser de al menos 3 o mas metros de altura.

El niño trago saliva audiblemente. " Y-Y ¿Que hago a-aquí?"

 _ **" Te traje por que mostraste potencial ... "**_

"¿Potencial?" Pregunto el niño. Pero el Dios apunto detrás del niño. Este curioso volteo ... pero jadeo al verlo ...

Apareció un rectángulo en el cielo, pero lo que lo sorprendió no fue eso ... Sino lo que mostraba ...

En la pantalla estaba su hermano ... Su hermano evidentemente un par de años mayor, por lo menos 9 o 10 años, diciéndole a un hombre mayor de su plan del Sistema-R para revivir a su pequeño hermano ... Sin embargo, en seguida fue replicado por el hombre mayor de no jugar con la vida y la muerte por que el Dios del mismo se enojaría.

Después, hubo un cambio de escena, donde su hermano tenia unos 21 años hablándole al mismo hombre mayor anterior - solo que mas viejo - de un proyecto llamado puerta eclipse para evitar que su hermano muera ... Pero de nuevo, el hombre le grito de manera muy agresiva de olvidarse de eso, que no podría revivir a su hermano ... Y luego paso ...

Su hermano empezó a moverse sin control, sus ojos se volvieron de color rojo sangre. Su hermano empezó a tomarse de la cabeza mientras partículas negras lo rodearon y luego ...

Todo se volvió negro ... Como la oscuridad ...

Una vez mas apareció su hermano, pero esta vez estaba en un gran cráter, mirando a los alrededores con miedo y confucion.

" ... Que ... ¿Que le hiciste?" Pregunto el chico con los ojos ensombrecidos por su cabello. El Dios podía ver como el niño temblaba, no de miedo, sino de furia. En pocos segundos, el cuerpo del niño empezó a ser rodeado de partículas blancas.

 _"¡¿Que le hiciste a mi hermano?!"_ Grito el niño hacia el ser. Sus ojos habían cambiado, ya no eran negros como la obsidiana, no, ahora eran un color blanco-plata ... Luego las partículas blancas empezaron arremolinarse alrededor del cuerpo del niño. Sin embargo, el Dios ni siquiera se inmuto.

 _ **" ... Maldije a tu hermano, como castigo por jugar con la Vida y la Muerte ... Lo cual eso te trajo aquí ... "**_ Dijo Ankhseram con calma, pero el niño aun estaba confundido pero su furia se había calmado un poco hasta que las partículas blancas desaparecieron pero aun sus ojos mantenían el color blanco-plata.

"¡¿Y eso a mi que me importa?!"

 _ **" Cuando lo maldije con mi maldición contradictoria ... Que hace que mientras mas ames mas vidas robaras ... Tu fuiste maldecido por el estrecho lazo que tu y tu hermano tienen ... No obstante, Tu maldición no es la misma que la de tu hermano ... "**_

" ... ¿Entonces que importa?" Respondió el niño tratando de digerir toda esa información.

 **" _La maldición de tu hermano_** _**se llama [** **Ankuseramu no Kuro Mahō](Magia Negra de Ankhseram)** **... Pero tu fuiste maldecido por la única maldición que puede contradecirla ... Se llama [** **Ankuseramu no Shiro** **Mahō]** **(Magia Blanca de Ankhseram)** **... "**_

El niño se quedo callado, mirando el suelo procesando todo lo que este ser le dijo. Maldijo a su hermano y también lo maldijo a él. Miro al ser y le dijo:

"Oh, Ya entiendo ... Pero ese nombre es muy contradictorio no crees?, piénsalo. Negro y Blanco." Dijo el niño consiguiendo que una gota de sudor cayese de la cabeza del Dios.

 _ **" Ese no es el punto."**_ Respondió. _**" Te traje aquí por que eres la primera persona que es maldecida por esta maldición y por ende ... Seras entrenado para ser mi sucesor ... Así que dime, ¿Cual es tu nombre?"**_

"... Natsu. Natsu Dragneel ..."

 _ **" A partir de ahora seras SAN ... Mi Santo y mi sucesor ... ¿Entendido?"**_

" Si, pero ... ¿Que hay de mi hermano?"

 _ **" ... Tal vez puedas salvarlo ... Si haces todo lo que digo ... "**_

Y asi ... como el ser apareció, desapareció ... Dejando al pobre niño ... En la Oscuridad ... Donde ni la Luz de la Esperanza ... Llegara ...

* * *

 **/50 Años Después/Reino Ancestral del Dios de La Vida Y Muerte/ **

En la cumbre de una pirámide un ser miraba a una pantalla en el cielo ... El ser tenia una túnica blanca con una toga roja alrededor de su cuerpo atada desde su hombro, tenia el pelo corto de color rosa, en el lado derecho había un mechón de color blanco puro como la nieve, mientras en el frente un mechón de color negro como la noche. Los ojos eran del color negro cual la obsidiana y unos colmillos afilados inusuales, para concluir lleva unos pantalones blancos y unas botas negras. También lleva un collar circular plateado en su cuello.

En la pantalla había un joven de la misma edad del ser. Llevaba casi la misma ropa, solo que un tono neutral. En lo que el ser llevaba blanco el joven llevaba negro y en lo que el ser llevaba de un color cálido, el joven llevaba blanco. El joven tenia el cabello corto de color negro.

El joven estaba al frente de una especie de vaina de color azul y adentro era el cuerpo de un niño de al menos 5 años de color rosa desnudo.

 _" Aun sigues viéndolo, sabes que Ankhseram se enojara."_ Dijo una vos suave detrás del ser de pelo rosa.

 _" Que se enoje ... No me importa, no me quedare aquí viendo como mi hermano sufre ... Ademas, no estoy haciendo nada ... Solo darle un poco de esperanza ... "_ Dijo el final con una voz algo rota. La presencia detrás del pelirosa se acerco para estar a su lado revelando asi, una hermosa dama.

Con un largo pelo ondulado de color azul oscuro, una piel blanca y unos ojos de tonalidad azul celeste, usaba un kimono morado oscuro con bordados negros, pero el kimono estaba abierto en la parte de los hombros dejando notar su generoso busto, ademas llevaba una faja de color negro abajo de sus pechos haciendo levantar mas su busto, usaba una diadema de una luna creciente en su frente y en sus pies eran unos geta.

 _" Siempre el mas rebelde ... No es asi, SAN?"_ Pregunto la mujer poniendo su cabeza en el hombre del hombre mientras veían al joven de pelo negro.

 _"Sabes que no me gusta que me llamen asi ... A menos que sea en publico ... "_

 _"Si, Si ... Lo se, Natsu."_ Quedaron en un silencio cómodo mientras miraban al joven de pelo negro.

 _"¿y que haces aquí, Tsuki?"_ Pregunto SAN no apartando su mirada.

 _"Acaso no puedo ver a mi prometió."_ Pregunto Tsuki de manera juguetona, SAN negó haciéndole sonreír y darle un beso en la mejilla al pelirosa, para quedar en silencio una vez mas.

De repente, una luz empezó a rodear a SAN, haciendo que este se sorprenda junto a Tsuki, ella dio un paso atrás.

 _"¡¿Que esta pasando?!"_ Pregunto Tsuki preocupada, SAN miro a la pantalla y vio el cuerpo del niño de pelo rosa. El cuerpo estaba teniendo convulsiones mientras unas marcas negras aparecieron en su cuerpo.

 _"No puede ser ... "_ Murmuro el Santo con una mirada incrédula. _"En verdad lo logro ... Me esta reviviendo!"_ Exclamo, mientras Tsuki miraba también hacia el niño de pelo rosa.

 _"Pero ... Pero te esta resucitando como un Demonio! ¡Tu alma no aceptara estar en un cuerpo con capacidades demoníacas!"_

 _"Lo se ... y por eso haré esto."_ Dijo levantando su mano, luego la luz que lo rodeaba empezó a ir hacia su mano hasta formase una esfera blanca pura. Luego con un movimiento de mano se abrió un portal negro y blanco y envió la esfera hacia el portal para después cerrarlo.

 _"¿Que hiciste?"_ Pregunto Tsuki con cautela.

 _"Fragmente mi alma ... Mi alma completa no aceptara un cuerpo de Demonio, pero un fragmento si ... Con el tiempo ese fragmento sera una alma completa ... "_ Respondió con calma.

 _"Sabes que Ankhseram se enojara."_

 _"Si ... Pero mira lo feliz que se ve mi hermano."_ Dijo apuntando hacia la pantalla.

En la vista era el joven de cabello negro abrazando al pelirosa. Sin embargo, los ojos del pelinegro se volvieron rojos como la sangre y partículas negras empezaron a rodearlo. El pelinegro le grito a su hermano de alejarse pero ya era muy tarde ... Una ola de negra de muerte fue lanzada hacia el pelirosa y sus alrededores consumiendo la vida de todo los seres vivos.

Tanto el pelinegro como SAN y Tsuki quedaron en silencio para procesar lo ocurrido mientras veían el cuerpo inerte del niño, después de unos segundos el pelinegro empezó a sollozar ... Pero algo lo detuvo, mientras SAN y Tsuki miraban con incredibilidad.

El niño de pelo rosa se levanto como si nada y empezó a gritarle a su hermano que eso le había dolido.

 _"je je je ... Jajajjaajaj, ¡Esto es increíble un Demonio inmune al **[**_ ** _Ankuseramu no Kuro Mahō_** _ **]**! ¡Esto no podría ser mejor!"_ Exclamo SAN, no notando que Tsuki se le había escabullido por detrás.

 _"Aunque ... No es tan impresionante como tu **[Seitoshi no Seijin Mahō](Magia del Santo de la Vida** **y la** **Muerte)** "_ Tsuki empezó a morder la oreja de SAN.

 _"¿En serio? ¿ahora?"_

 _"Ahí que celebrar ... "_ Dijo con una voz muy seductora al oído, SAN podía sentir la respiración de Tsuki en su oreja.

 _"Ok ... Tu ganas, pero no me hago responsable de lo que pase después."_ SAN levanto a Tsuki al estilo de novia y la llevo a una de las habitaciones de la pirámide, para hacer "cosas" celestiales .

* * *

 **/22 Años Después/**

Pasaron los años y el crecimiento del niño pelirosa fue sorprendente, su poder actualmente era superior a cualquier Dios de clase baja, pero si se ponía seria el poder igualaba al de un clase alta, en pocas palabras ... Estaba a la par con SAN.

Actualmente, SAN y Tsuki observaron los cambios en los últimos años del niño, bueno joven ...

Ahora lo llamaban END o Etherias Natsu Dragneel, el cual es considerado el Demonio mas poderoso de los libros de Zeref, con la capacidad de matar incluso a seres inmortales. También llamado: El padre de las **[Maldiciones]**. Algo que alerto a muchos, ya que fue el primer Demonio en usar una **[Maldición]** , que supuestamente solo podrían usar los Dioses.

END, los últimos años se la paso entrenando haciéndose mas fuerte cada día, ahora era mas alto y musculoso, pero si alguien veía a END y SAN, uno podría decir que eran idénticos, la única diferencia fue que END tenia mechones de color rojo como la sangre en el lado izquierdo y mechones de color negro en la parte frontal al igual que SAN. Un día, se encontró con otro Demonio, llamado Sadao. Juntos empezaron un viaje por el mundo derrotando otros Demonios, Dioses o Titanes, estos últimos siendo los enemigos naturales de los Dioses.

Un tiempo después, END junto a Sadao y otros 8 Demonios, lucharon en una batalla a muerte contra el Titan mas poderoso, **[Crono]**. Derrotado, los 10 fueron nombrados los **[Jikkai]** **(Diez Mandamientos)** , por el mismo Gran Rey Demonio.

Eso provoco mucha controversia para los Dioses, ya que al ver matado a **[Crono]** , esos 10 Demonios tenían ahora parte de su poder como alma ...

 _" ... "_ Tanto SAN y Tsuki observaban en silencio, Tsuki volteo a ver a su amado el cual aun tenia la mirada fija en contraparte. Tsuki noto como SAN estaba temblando.

 _"SAN ... "_ Llamo para ver si estaba bien, pero en pocos segundos en el rostro de SAN se plasmo una sonrisa.

 _" ... No se por que ... Pero, tengo muchas ganas de luchar contra yo mismo."_ Dijo con una sonrisa ahora viendo a su amada.

Tsuki suspiro a la actitud de SAN. _"Tu nunca cambias ... Se supone que un par de décadas seras nombrado el próximo **[** **Seitoshi no Kami]** , no puedes seguir actuando como un niño."_ Reprendió.

 _"Oh, en serio, **[Tsuki no Seijin](Santa de la Luna)** , la próxima **[**_ _ **Tsuki no Megami](Diosa de la Luna)**." _ Dijo SAN en tono burlón.

 _"Cállate."_ Dijo Tsuki haciendo un puchero provocandole risa a SAN. _"Sabes que ahora muchos Dioses van a estar molestos,no?"_

 _"Si ... Pero lo único que podemos hacer es esperar."_

* * *

 **/1 Año Después/Reino Ancestral de la Diosa de la Luna/**

A diferencia del Reino Ancestral del Dios de la Vida y la Muerte, el de la Diosa de la Luna era un santuario con muchos pilares donde tenían tallados en piedra de la Luna.

En medio de este hermoso santuario estaba la sucesora de la **[** **Tsuki no Megami][Tsukuyomi]** , era la **[Tsuki no** **Seijin]** , Tsuki. Mirando el hermoso cielo estrellado.

 _" ... Entonces ... En verdad lo harás ..._ _"_ Pregunto la Santa. A pocos metros detrás de ella estaba SAN con una sonrisa triste, el se acerco y se paro al lado de ella y mirar juntos el que seria la ultima vez la estrellas.

 _"Sabes que si yo no lo hago ... Nadie lo hará ... "_

 _" En verdad tenias que ser tu?"_ Pregunto mientras lagrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

 _" ... Todos estos años ... Fui entrenado para ser el próximo_ _ **[** **Seitoshi no Kami]** ... Y lo que he aprendido de ellos a sido una cosa ... " _ Miro a su amada para ver que ella lo estaba mirando a los ojos. _"Es que cada ser viviente tiene su tiempo de vida y su hora de muerte ... Y este no es la hora para que los humanos mueran, al igual que los demás seres ... "_

 _"¿Y que harás con los Dioses que están actualmente en la Tierra?"_

 _"Oh ... A ellos ya le llegara su END."_ Dijo con una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes. Su expresión cambio a una mas suave mientras pasaba su mano por el rostro de su amada y le dio un ultimo beso, el beso fue corto pero transmitió un montón de sentimientos.

 _" Nos encontraremos en el **[Edén]** ,algún día." _Dijo SAN alejadose, con un movimiento de mano abrió un portal y entro para luego desaparecer.

 _"Idiota ... Los que se oponen a los Dioses, no van al_ _ **[Edén]**... Terminan en el **[Nightmare]**." _ Dijo antes de caer de rodillas y llorar por la inminente muerte de su amado.

* * *

 **/Horas Mas Tarde/** **Reino Ancestral del Dios de La Vida Y Muerte/**

Donde una vez fue una pirámide, ahora eran unas ruinas ...

Lo que provoco esto? Simple.

Fue el choque de dos seres que estaban muy a la par ...

Fueron el actual **[** **Seitoshi no Kami]** y su sucesor el **[Seitoshi no Seijin]**... Una batalla a muerte ... El ganador decidirá el destino de la humanidad ...

 _ **Crash.**_

Una explocion cercana se dio lugar, producto de una colicion provocada por algo que golpeo una de las paredes que aun estaba intacta ...

Delante de la pare agrietada apareció el poderoso **[** **Seitoshi no Kami]** , con muy pocos daños mientras sujetaba su guadaña.

 ** _" ... ¿Eso es todo? ... Esperaba mas de ti ... "_** Dijo el Dios, sonidos de las rocas cayendo se escucharon, y parándose con dificultad fue el **[Seitoshi no Seijin]**.

 _" ... Hey ... Solo estoy ... Comenzando ... "_ Dijo SAN entrecortadamente. Su apariencia ahora diferente, sus ojos eran de un color blanco-plata intenso, tenia rendijas de color negro, su cabello ahora era mas largo hasta la mitad de la espalda y era mas salvaje, también su pelo formaban dos cuernos apuntando hacia arriba. También era de un rosa un poco mas oscuro, ambos lado de su cabello tenia mechones de color blanco enmarcando su rostro, pero aun estaban los mechones de color negro al frente, tenia tres marcas en cada lado de las mejillas y en sus brazos de color blanco con contorno negro(Iguales a las marcas que tiene Acnologia en su forma humana).

Su atuendo también era también diferente, sus pies ahora estaban desnudos, tenia vendas en las pantorrillas, ante brazos y en el abdomen. Tenia un pantalón ancho de color blanco con bordados en negro, no usaba camisa en cambio era una especie de abrigo abierto sin mangas con adornos en dorado. En sus manos eran una kusarigama doble de color negro, con una aura blanca rodeándolas. Estaba en su forma **[Shinseina Tentai](Santo Celestial)** , un poder con el que rivalizaba con los dioses.

 _ **" ... Dime ... ¿Por que te sacrificas por esas criaturas inferiores? ... "**_

 _" ... Tal vez ... Tengas razón ... Son inferiores, impulsivos, débiles y cometen muchos errores ... "_ Decía SAN con los ojos ensombrecidos. _" Pero tienen voluntad, Determinación, sueños ... Ademas, yo fui uno de ellos ... ¡Y es nuestro deber como Dioses_ _guiarlos!_ "

 _ **"Sabes que terminaras en el**_ _ **[Nightmare] ... "**_

 _" ... Sabes que aprendí los últimos años ... "_ Dijo mientras una sonrisa se plasmaba en su rostro. _" Que cada ser viviente tiene su hora de morir ... Sin embargo, tu castigo sera peor que la muerte ... "_ Dijo mientras la Kusarigama se volvía una guadaña y desaparecía.

 _ **"[Seinaru Tentai āto Kinsei: Rōtasu Shi: Hyakuju no Koshi](**_ ** _Arte Prohibida del Santo Celestial: Loto de la Muerte: Marchitar de los Longevos)"_** Apenas SAN dijo eso fue envuelto en energía blanca en espiral, el brazo izquierdo de SAN se volvió energía blanca con un contorno negro.

Luego desapareció de la vista del Dios. Ankhseram empezó a tratar de localizar al santo, hasta que luego sintió que algo lo atravesó, miro al frente y estaba SAN que lo había atravesado con su brazo izquierdo. Luego el poder de Ankhseram empezó a decaer, mientras el de SAN a elevarse. SAN luego saco su brazo del pecho de Ankhseram mientras la energía blanca en espiral empezó a desaparecer en partículas blancas junto a su alma.

 _ **"¡Bastardo! ¡¿Como te atreves?!"**_ Grito Ankhseram.

 _ **"Así ... No molestaras mucho ... "**_ Dijo SAN mientras empezaba a desaparecer junto a las partículas blancas.

 _ **"¡Natsu SAN Dragneel! ¡Te maldigo a ti y a toda tu familia!"**_ Grito el Dios que cuyo nivel era menor a uno de clase media.

 _ **"Eso ya lo hiciste ... "**_ Dijo lo ultimo con una sonrisa triste ... Y asi desapareció dejando al Dios con una rabia inimaginable.

* * *

 **/Mundo Humano/**

Un rayo de color blanco con negro en espiral apareció recorriendo los cielos ... Pero no estaba solo, un segundo rayo de color rojo carmesí como la sangre con negro en espiral acompaño al primero a su destino ... Después de todo era el mismo ...

En pocos segundos ambos hazes llegaron a una ruinas ...

En las ruinas había un libro viejo y algo dañado y descuidado, lo mas característico del libro era el titulo de la portada: **[E.N.D]**.

Ambos hazes llegaron a donde el libro y ambos se introdujeron en el ... La E se ilumino de color blanco, La N de color negro mientras, la D de color rojo.

En pocos segundos, el libro se abrió y una esfera de color blanco, negro y rojo salio. La esfera cayo en el suelo y desapareció dejando en cambio a un niño de al menos 5 años de color rosa de punta durmiendo.

Luego, pasos se escucharon en las ruinas ... Que pertenecían a un joven de cabello negro con túnica negra y toga blanca. El joven llego a donde el pelirosa y lo levanto y se lo llevo ...

Pero mientras se iban el joven de pelo negro dijo:

"No te preocupes, Natsu ... Tengo otro plan ... " Con solo un pensamiento. _"Y al fin podre morir en paz ... "_

* * *

 **/Cerca de 400 Años Después/**

En las sombras ... Un joven con cabello rosa, con mechones de color blanco en el lado derecho y negros en la parte frontal observo el espacio infinito ...

Hasta que algo le llamo la atención ...

 _ **"Parece que has despertado ..."**_

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado**_

 _ **Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que la**_ _ **[Seinaru no mahō] (magia del santo)** **es muy diferente a la God Slayer**_

 _ **1-Solo la aprendes de un Verdadero Dios convirtiéndote en su siervo o sucesor.**_

 _ **2-No terminas como Zarcrow, que por usarla excesivamente te vuelves loco.**_

 _ **3-Cuando matas a un Dios, Titan o Santos absorbes tanto su alma como su poder(También se puede absorber el poder sin matarlo, por ejem: Si SAN luchase con el Dios del Fuego, el podría absorber el fuego ya sea comiendo u otras formas que no se me ocurren y volverse un Santo de doble elemento sin ninguna consecuencia como los Dragón Slayer)**_

 _ **El emparejamiento va a ser NatsuxHarem, asi que recomendarme cual chica quieren en el, también pueden ser chicas de otros animes.**_

 _ **Si tienen alguna duda, no duden en preguntar.**_

 _ ** _Eso fue todo. ¡Chau!_**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ahora nos vamos a centrar en una especie de punto de vista de END. Esto sera algo así como una mini-saga antes de la saga principal, de seguro no vaya a durar mas de tres capítulos._**

 _ **Fairy Tail no me pertenece y mucho menos los elementos de otros animes.**_

* * *

 **Los Lamentos del Demonio.  
**

* * *

En las ruinas que una vez fueron la academia de magia, Milda. Un joven solitario caminaba por los interminables esqueletos que llenaban la zona. Lo que una vez fue un lugar de grandes aprendizajes en las artes mágicas ahora era nada mas que una tumba para las almas que una vez habían estudiado o enseñado ahí.

Caminar por los pasillos fue fácil para el joven, vivió aquí una vez después de todo, la visión de esqueletos sin fin no le impidió abandonar su cometido. Mas de 50 años habían pasado desde la masacre sin fin de los estudiantes y profesores se llevo acabo. Desde entonces, el joven había logrado mucho en su objetivo de revivir a alguien que había fallecido años antes de esta masacre.

Sin prestar atención lo que su egoísmo y amor habían creado, después de todo, hoy seria el día en el que reviviría su hermano menor. Incluso la maldición que Ankhseram le había puesto que le dio las capacidades y mejora en las artes negras no podían desalentarlo y mucho menos frenarlo. Después de todo, la maldición **[** **Ankuseramu no Kuro Mahō]** , hacia su efecto al sentir amor y la compasión por cualquier ser vivo. Pero el había encontrado una forma de proteger a su hermano de su maldición.

Durante las ultimas décadas, había ganado mas conocimientos de la maldición hasta el punto de introducir la misma en el organismo de su hermano revivido.

Al principio temía que su cuerpo lo rechazaría, en su primer intento su cuerpo empezó a decaer y como temió. Su cuerpo termino con varias cicatrices negras debido a la influencia de la maldición. No había vuelto hacer un intento después de ese fracaso hace varios años, por el miedo de perder cualquier posibilidad de revivirlo o peor, dañar el cuerpo de su hermano menor hasta el punto de ser irreparable. El se zambullo de nuevo en sus investigaciones antes de dar con la repuesta.

Había empezado a tratar en influir en el cuerpo de su hermano antes de encontrar la manera de revivirlo. Fue entonces que había encontrado la repuesta para ambos de sus problemas, sus creaciones anteriores eran demonios creados a partir del Ethernano puro. Al final, fue Mard Geer que había dado la repuesta.

Cada creación nueva tenia mas conciencia y mas fuerza que las anteriores. Deliora siempre fue una bestia sin sentido que solo establecía la destrucción, mientras que Lullaby era mas reservado y cauteloso, pero aun denotaba sentir la sed de sangre y el consumo de almas humanas. No como lo eran Mard Geer, Kyoka o Sayla los cuales tenían mas conciencia que cualquiera de sus anteriores creaciones.

Sin embargo, con Mard Geer había tropezado con algo que no previo, no usaban la misma naturaleza mágica que los seres humanos, pero eran lo suficiente para entrar en la categoría de las artes negras. Así que eso era lo que tenia que hacer, usar el mismo método de creación de los Etherias para revivir a su hermano.

Después de un años entero de inyectar Ethernano puro en el cuerpo de su hermano, al volver a introducir su maldición dentro del cuerpo, esta vez no hubo daño o descomposición en el cuerpo. Había funcionado, podría usar su maldición sin hacerle daño. El día en que lo había hecho fue el primer día en que había llorado, desde el incidente de su hermano, pero en vez de dolor y tristeza, estas fueron de felicidad pura. A diferencia de su creación anterior, se necesitaba muchos años para inyectar el Ethernano puro en un cuerpo humano para crear un híbrido de humano y demonio. veinte largos años han pasado desde el comienzo del uso del Ethernano puro, y el día de revivirlo totalmente, para envolver sus brazos alrededor de el ... Y para darle su final, estaba cerca.

La apertura de una puerta de madera podrida, el joven se diriguio hacia las profundidades de la oscuridad, sin miedo o vacilación. Que le podría dar miedo después de todo. La **[** **Ankuseramu no Kuro Mahō]** le había dado la inmortalidad, el mismo se llevo a la cima del control de los demonios mas temidos en Ishgar. No había nada que le pudiese producir miedo.

Una luz de color azul cielo ilumina la escalera desde abajo permitiendole al joven algo de visión mientras se acercaba, los latidos de su corazón aumentaron ligeramente por la emoción. Durante tanto tiempo había esperado este momento, ¿Que dirá su hermano después de tanto tiempo?

Al entrar en la cámara subterránea, sus ojos inmediatamente se dirigieron a la estación de reanimación singular de color azul en la habitación que alojaba a un niño de 5 años, que era su hermano. Sin vida, sin ningún rasgo de desgaste. Su cuerpo de cinco se mantuvo flotando dentro del tanque que lo había mantenido durante varios años.

Su cabello como siempre, era un llamativo rosa salmón. Su cara de infante inocente hasta la ultima gota, a pesar de una cicatriz vertical sobre su ojo izquierdo y llegar hasta su mejilla. Era un pequeño recordatorio constante de sus fracasos.

A través de los años, el había hablado con el, leer historias, información y datos interesantes sobre el mundo. No estaba seguro si alguna vez alguna de sus palabras había llegado a su mente, ya que no estaba seguro si su mente aun estaba presente. Había hecho todo en su poder para mantener su cuerpo durante tanto tiempo. Si tenia que enseñarle a partir de cero, pues estaba mas que dispuesto. Después de todo, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.

Caminando por la habitación hacia la vaina que contenía a su hermano, poso su mano dándose cuenta que su mano temblaba ligeramente. Se inclino hacia delante y sonrió presionando su frente contra el cristal. El se quedo contemplando el rostro de su querido hermano, tanto tiempo que no había ninguna emoción en su rostro.

Sonrió, ya era el momento de despertarlo, parecía que fue ayer cuando el cuerpo de su hermano empezó a presentar marcas negras por todo el cuerpo y a convulsionar de manera espantosa, preocupandolo a gran medida. Pero supuso que fue el efecto de introducir Ethernano puro en el cuerpo, ya ahora las marcas negras ya no estaban.

"Oye, es hora de despertar." Llamo con suavidad, la nariz del niño se arrugo con ligereza. "Hora de despertar, hermanito." Los ojos del niño se abrieron suavemente haciendo sonreír al joven, y eso fue lo que el niño vio primero. "¿Como te sientes?" Pregunto el pelinegro, por la mirada nublada y cansada en el rostro del niño. Parecía hacer un gran esfuerzo solo para mantenerse despierto.

"H-Hambriento." Murmuro el niño haciendo que el joven abrir los ojos. Después de tanto tiempo sin escuchar la voz de su hermano, no pudo evitar reírse por la primera palabra que había salido de su boca desde hace mucho tiempo.

"Oí." El pelinegro sonrió notando el cansancio en el rostro del niño, de nuevo el pelirosa presto atención manteniéndose despierto para devolverle la mirada. "Mi nombre es Zeref Dragneel." El dijo con su mayor sonrisa, que no había estado en su rostro después de algunas décadas, lagrimas se presentaron en la comisura de sus ojos. "Soy tu hermano mayor, Natsu." El contemplo su rostro mientras la lagrimas fluían por sus mejillas.

"No ... Tu no." Dijo Natsu entre dientes sorprendiendo a Zeref. "Tu eres muy viejo ... Zeref-nii no es mucho mayor que yo." Bostezo.

"Je, usted tiene mucho con que ponerse al dia." Zeref sonrió mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas con su manga. "Mucho." Zeref noto que el niño volvió a dormirse. Comenzó con el proceso de drenaje del liquido del tanque. Al terminar, Zeref abre el recipiente para tomar el cuerpo de Natsu.

Zeref estiro sus brazos hacia Natsu, cuando las manos hicieron contacto con la piel del niño, al principio fue frió pero poco a poco se fueron calentando. Zeref saco al niño de la vaina para luego envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo para darle su primer abrazo después de mucho.

"Te he extrañado tanto, Natsu." Susurro Zeref mientras se aferraba a su hermano menor como si su vida dependiese de ello. "Nada te volverá a pasar, lo prometo." La manos de Natsu se agarraron a la toga blanca haciéndole sonreír. _'Todavía eres un niño, pero no te preocupes ... Te ayudare, no te ayudaremos a crecer.'_

* * *

 **/Horas Después/**

Los ojos de Natsu se abrieron, sus ojos negros buscaron en la habitación de poca luz. Volteo hacia un lado para ver a su hermano durmiendo en una silla al otro lado de la habitación. Natsu miro sus manos, lo ultimo que recordaba era estar preparando la cena para el y su hermano, luego había fuego, después solo oscuridad ... Todo era tan confuso. Amplio los ojos al notar que podía respirar sin ninguna dificultad, cuando nació tuvo una enfermedad incurable que le dificultaba respirar, correr largas distancias o practicar la magia, en pocas palabras cualquier sobreesfuerzo en su cuerpo provocaría daños graves.

Ahora, se sentía bien, que va mejor que bien, nunca que había sentido mejor en su vida. Incorporándose se bajo de la cama donde había estado durmiendo todo este tiempo y se diriguio hacia el joven pelinegro durmiente algo dudoso. El dijo que era su hermano mayor, pero eso era imposible. Zeref era solamente dos años mayor que el, era imposible que este joven fuese su hermano.

Su piel era blanca algo pálida, pelo corto de color negro con un mechón apuntando hacia arriba. Llevaba una túnica negra de manga semi-larga y cuello alto con bordados de oro. Unos pantalones negros y unas botas a juego, lleva ademas una toga de color blanco. Tenia un único accesorio de un collar con un pendiente de plata.

Natsu estudio su rostro por un momento, se parecía mucho a su hermano, pero Zeref solo tenia siete años, y este joven parecía a principios de sus veinte. Natsu bajo su mirada para notar llevar una replica exacta de la que llevaba el pelinegro, solo que sin la toga y la túnica era de color blanco y sin un cuello alto.

Natsu suspiro, pero ese pendiente en el cuello lo hacia dudar, recordaba que el tenia uno igual. Tratando de aclarar sus dudas, Natsu se acerca y con cuidado posa su mano en el collar. Con cautela lo abre para ver la foto dentro de el.

La vista lo hace ampliar sus ojos, eran el y su hermano Zeref con unos tres y cinco años respectivamente. Ambos estaban sonriendo, aun podía recordar el dia en que la tomaron como si fuese ayer, después de todo fue una semana del fallecimiento de sus padres.

Su madre, una mujer fuerte, decidida y culta. Todo lo que se proponía lo cumplía. Y su padre, un hombre temerario, inteligente y bromista. Un verdadero padre de familia.

Sacándose los pensamientos de sus padres volteo a ver el rostro del pelinegro. Lagrimas empezaron a derramarse, ya recordaba lo que había pasado, el había muerto, aunque no sabia como estaba vivo eso no le importo. De un salto abrazo a su hermano, a la vez despertó a este ultimo casi provocando que se cayeran de la silla.

"¡Zeref-nii!" Grito Natsu con felicidad.

"¡Natsu! ¡¿Que pasa?!" Pregunto Zeref alarmado.

"Ya ... Ya lo recuerdo ... Lo recuerdo todo, se que morí." Dijo Natsu con seriedad, Zeref frunce el ceño.

"Oh ... Sabia que lo recordarías con el tiempo pero no tan pronto." Dijo Zeref con la mirada baja.

"Hey, por que te pones triste, Zeref-nii? No fue tu culpa." Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa, Zeref devolvió la sonrisa, eso era lo que extrañaba de su hermano, no importaba _que_ su hermano siempre sonreía. "Pero hay algunas cosas que tendrás que responder." En eso Zeref suspiro, seria un larga, muy larga historia.

* * *

Luego de una media hora de explicar todo, incluyendo su maldición - para esto se realizo una demostración que termino asustando a Zeref por creer haber matado a su hermano -, toda la gente que mato y la creación de demonios, para su sorpresa Natsu lo tomo muy bien. Actualmente ambos hermanos estaban bajando unas escaleras de color negro, antes de llegar a una sala con paredes, suelo y techo negro, tenia algunas decoraciones de color verde oscuro, azul marino, morado y oro alrededor.

La sala ademas contaba con algunos muebles del mismo color de la habitación, pero el mas extraño fue un trono en la parte mas profunda de la sala del mismo color de la habitación, donde había alguien sentado.

Era una mujer joven de cabello negro algo largo, tenia un flequillo que llegaba hasta su nariz, de la misma forma tenia mechones de cabello que cubren ambos lados de su rostro que llegaban hasta debajo de los hombros. Tenia un rostro delicado y suave, con una tez blanca que hacia juego con sus ojos negros. Su atuendo consistía una camisa de color oscuro que asfixiaba su generoso busto y una capa de color claro con un borde que asemeja una llamas que termina en forma de tiras en la parte inferior. Lleva unos pantalones en sus largas piernas de color claro que se atan con una especie de correas en los muslos y ligeramente por encima de los tobillos, así como botas de un color oscuro.

La mujer al notar la presencia de ambos hermanos, se levanta del trono y hace una reverencia. "Bienvenido, Zeref-sama." Dice la pelinegra.

"Levanta la cabeza, Mard Geer. Quiero presentarte a alguien." Respondió Zeref, la identificada como Mard Geer levanto la cabeza confundida al principio hasta que noto al niño al lado de su creador.

"¿Uh? ¿Quien es el niño de varios colores?" Pregunto, Natsu al escuchar eso se confundió.

"¿Como que varios colores?" Pregunto Natsu con cautela.

"Tiene tres colores." Natsu al escuchar eso voltea hacia un lado donde hay un espejo, se acerca y nota a lo que se refería Mard Geer. Su cabello era rosa, pero tenia un mechón rojo del mismo tono que la sangre al lado izquierdo de su rostro y un flequillo que apuntaba a su ojo izquierdo de color negro.

"¡Zeref-nii!" Grito Natsu volteando hacia su hermano.

"Creo que fue un efecto secundario, jeje." Rio entre dientes el mencionado, mientras Mard Geer miraba con confusión la escena. "Bueno, Mard Geer, quiero presentarte a mi hermano menor, Etherias Natsu Dragneel. Mi ultimo demonio y el mas fuerte de todos." Al escuchar eso, Mard Geer amplio los ojos, instintivamente se recupero y se diriguio hacia Natsu y se arrodillo ante el.

"Es un honor, por favor si necesita algo no dude en pedírmelo, Natsu-sama."

"Oye, no hay necesidad de eso, uno chica tan linda no debería inclinarse ante nadie." Ese comentario hizo enrojecer las mejillas de Mard Geer mientras que Zeref reía suavemente en el fondo.

"Bueno." La voz de Zeref llamo la atención de ambos demonios. "¿Mard Geer, podrías reunir al resto?" Pidió amablemente.

"Enseguida." Respondió el susodicho para luego salir de la habitación.

Minutos después, volvió Mard Geer siendo acompañada por otros cinco.

La primera fue una mujer, de mediana estatura, posee una gran cadera y gran pecho así como una figura de reloj de arena. Lleva como vestimenta una especie de traje de piel apretado en color morado, que destaca, el pecho y los muslos que revela parcialmente sus glúteos. Sus hombros y brazos están ocultos por una larga, capa de rayas y unas mangas largas que se coloca poco más abajo de los hombros, dicha capa está cortada por la espalda en forma de espacios abiertos, además de tener un cuello alto y una especie de cola que cuelga desde la parte superior de esta capa por la espalda, el cuello alto de la capa cubre completamente el cuello. Las mangas cubren la mayor parte de los brazos, sus manos adoptan la forma de garras afiladas y con escamas, mientras que un par de gruesas bandas envuelven desde alrededor de los muslos de la mujer, deteniéndose donde comienzan la mitad baja de sus piernas, las cuales tienen una forma similar a las de las aves. La cabeza está adornada con un gran casco, este cubre casi la totalidad de la cara a excepción de los ojos y la boca. Desde los lados del casco sobresalen dos largas orejas, curvándose hacia fuera alrededor de su cara. El cabello cae de la parte trasera del casco, así, este pasa a través de la capucha a caer a su espalda, está envuelto en una gruesa banda. El casco posee una gran joya, que se encuentra sobre la frente. Tiene un cabello verde y unos ojos azul celeste.

El segundo fue un hombre joven. Sus rasgos faciales se asemejan a los de un animal con dientes afilados, ojos un poco rasgados y manchas oscuras en los lados de la cara como las de un guepardo. Su largo pelo cae hacia abajo por la cara, tiene un copete que cubre su ojo izquierdo, y dos orejas peludas largas sobresalen de su cabello lleva un pañuelo alrededor de su cuello, que cubre la parte superior de su camisa sin mangas y a rayas, dejando los hombros y los brazos totalmente descubiertos. Lleva un trozo de tela de color claro alrededor de la cintura y debajo de ella unos pantalones holgados de donde sale una cola peluda y larga. Tiene el cabello rubio y unos ojos a juego.

El tercero fue otra mujer cuya característica mas notable dos grandes cuernos que sobresalen de los lados de su cabeza y apuntan hacia arriba. Sobre su cabeza tiene una banda que separa el pelo, enmarcando el flequillo del resto de su cabello por debajo de la banda. En su frente hay un pequeño símbolo circular con un pequeño punto en el centro, rodeado por varios puntos alrededor de este. Alrededor de su cuello muestra una banda de color claro. Tiene el cabello negro y unos ojos de un hermoso rojo oscuro.

El cuarto era una criatura humanoide, bajo y redondo, su característica más notable es un ojo bajo el casco que viste, que oculta el resto de su cara superior. Otra característica notable es que carece de oídos. Tenia una gran y alegre sonrisa en su rostro. Además, tiene un collar y varias pinturas del cuerpo alrededor de su cuello. Junto con el casco, los hombros de la criatura están protegidos por placas de hombro. Para completar usaba una varilla para ayudarlo a caminar.

El quinto y ultimo, poseía una capa con un patrón a cuadros que cubría una camisa de cuello y corbata, que llevaba debajo, por debajo de la capa también llevaba lo que parecía un traje. Alrededor de la cara y en la cabeza, llevaba un casco con el símbolo de Tártaros, este cubría la mandíbula y además llevaba un abanico sobre su cabeza casi como una corona. tenía la apariencia de un esqueleto, puesto que se notaba que no poseía ningún rasgo humano; no poseía boca, ojos ni piel, sus manos también eran las de un esqueleto, sostenía un cetro.

"Zeref-sama, traje a todos los Etherias presentes, el resto no se encuentran actualmente." Informo Mard Geer con una leve inclinación de cabeza. Los otros cinco que estaban detrás de la susodicha de igual forma se inclinaron en señal de respeto.

"No importa." Respondió Zeref. "Ahora les quiero presentar a alguien."

"No me diga que es ese niño." Dijo el joven con rasgos felinos, mientras apuntaba hacia Natsu con su dedo con cierta duda.

"Efectivamente es, Jackal." Respondió. "El es mi hermano menor, Etherias Natsu Dragneel. Mi ultimo demonio y el mas fuerte hasta ahora." Anuncio Zeref señalando a Natsu.

Al escuchar eso, los Etherias se inclinaron ante Natsu, claro a excepción de Jackal, el cual veía a un niño no aun demonio y menos al mas fuerte.

"No es en serio, verdad?" Pregunto Jackal con incredibilidad.

"¿Algún problema?" Pregunto Mard Geer mirando directamente a Jackal a los ojos, con un aura atemorizante a su alrededor.

"Guh ... No, solo preguntaba." Dijo Jackal con nerviosismo mientras se inclinaba.

"Ah, realmente no es necesario que se inclinen." Dijo Natsu mientras se rascaba la nuca con timidez.

"Esta es nuestra forma de demostrarle respeto, Natsu-sama." Dijo la mujer con casco. "Deje que me presente, mi nombre es Kyoka, un gusto." Natsu asintió en respuesta.

"El mio es Jackal." Dijo el rubio con un ligero disgusto casi imperceptible, para Zeref y el resto de los demonios, pero nadie dijo nada.

"Mi nombre es Sayla, encantada de conocerlo, Natsu-sama." Dijo la joven de cabello oscuro, con una expresión inexpresiva.

"Hoho, mi nombre es Franmalth, es un completo honor." Dijo la criatura redonda y humanoide con una gigantesca sonrisa. "Ho, y el es Keyes, no es muy hablador." Dijo aun manteniendo su sonrisa. Keyes hizo una inclinación leve de cabeza de acuerdo a lo que dijo el otro demonio.

"Pues ... Bueno, es un gusto conocerlo para mi también, como mi hermano dijo antes, me llamo Etherias Natsu Dragneel, pero pueden llamarme simplemente Natsu." Dijo el niño pelirosa.

Luego de las presentaciones, Zeref se llevo a Natsu a hablar en privado en otra habitación del lugar.

"¿Que necesitas Zeref-nii?" Pregunto Natsu.

"Solo quería darte esto." Dijo, Zeref metió su mano en su toga para luego sacar un libro de color marrón, lo mas característico del libro eran las siglas de END en el de color negro. Zeref le dio el libro a Natsu, este miraba el libro con curiosidad.

"¿Que es?"

"Ese es tu libro." Respondió el pelinegro. "Como sabrás, cada uno de mis demonios tiene un libro y cuando uno de ellos muere se convierte en uno, sin embargo, tu solo eres medio demonio y por ello tu libro y tu están separados, te lo entrego porque hay esta todo lo que necesitas saber sobre tus poderes." Explico el Dragneel mayor.

"Pero ... ¿Tu no te quedaras?" Pregunto el niño pelirosa con ojos que reflejaban tristeza.

"Lo siento, Natsu. Pero no puedo quedarme, hay cosas que tengo que hacer, pero no estés triste vendré a visitarte las veces que pueda." Dijo Zeref con una suave sonrisa.

"Ok, Zeref-nii." Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

* * *

Y así fue, Al dia siguiente Zeref se fue para cumplir con otros cometidos, mientras que Natsu se quedo con los demás Etherias. En el curso de la semana pudo conocer a los demás Etherias de su hermano, entre ellos Tempester, Torafuzar y Lamy.

Actualmente podemos ver a Natsu en el patio trasero del lugar. Por cierto, la base de los Etherias era un castillo hecho con ladrillos de color gris oscuro y negro, y tenia el tamaño de un edificio de 4º pisos de alto.

Natsu había leído su libro, el cual le proporciono información sobre sus habilidades, y entre ellas descubrió algo.

Era un Demonio de Fuego, que poseía la **[** **Kasai no Metsuaku Mahō](Magia Devil Slayer de Fuego)**. Era una magia rara muy similar a la **[Ka no Metsuryū Mahō](Magia Dragón Slayer de Fuego)** , pero hecha para asesinar demonios como su nombre indicaba. Pero su rareza era que para aprender la **[Metsuryū Mahō]** era mediante un Dragón y lo mismo pasaba con la **[Metsuaku Mahō]** solo que con demonios.

Sin embargo, Natsu nació o mejor dicho renació siendo un un semi-demonio, algo que le dio las capacidades de un demonio sin ser completamente uno.

Ahora mismo, vemos a Natsu estando en una posición de loto, siendo envuelto por una aura llameante de color negro con rojo carmesí encima. Natsu tenia los ojos serrados mientras respiraba con calma.

Luego de un par de minutos, Natsu abrió sus ojos, y la aura negra con rojo desapareció. Natsu se puso de pie, luego separo los pie, el derecho adelante y el izquierdo detrás, luego con su mano derecha y abierta apunto hacia una roca, mientras ladeaba la mano izquierda hacia atras como si estuviese algo en ella.

En pocos segundos, en la mano de Natsu nació una llama de color negro puro con rojo carmesí.

 **"[** **Kama no Jigokuen](Llamarada del Demonio de Fuego)"** Grito Natsu lanzando una llamarada de llamas negras hacia la roca cubriéndola por completo. Al dispersase las llamas la roca ya se había derretido.

"Eso fue increíble, Natsu-sama." Natsu volteo para encontrarse a Sayla mirándolo, sus ojos demostraban sorpresa, aunque era entendible.

Cuando Sayla descubrió la magia de Natsu por parte de Mard Geer y Kyoka fue ligeramente sorprendida, que uno de los demonios de Zeref pueda matar demonios era muy redundante. Pero al estar a unos simples metros cerca de esas llamas sentía un fuerte calor sofocarla y algo que le decía que si no se alejaba sufriría la misma suerte que esa roca.

"Oh, Sayla eres tu. ¿Que haces aquí?" Dijo Natsu mientras se acercaba a la demonio de ojos rojos.

"Mard Geer-sama, me pidió que te observase mientras entrenabas." Respondió.

"Oh era eso." Murmuro el niño.

"Si ... " En eso quedaron en un silencio cómodo escuchando el sonido de los pájaros. Pero en eso Sayla decide romperlo por cierta duda. "Natsu-sama, ¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta?"

"Ya la hiciste, pero esta bien." Respondió Natsu con una sonrisa esperando la pregunta de la belleza pelinegra.

"¿Por que ese fuego era Negro?¿No se supondría que fuese Azul por ser un Devil Slayer?" Pregunto Sayla, eso era algo que la ha estado molestando desde que vio a Natsu siendo rodeado por la aura negra y roja carmesí.

"Uh ... Tal vez." Dijo Natsu pensativo antes de mirar el cielo anaranjado de la tarde. "Pero creo que tiene que ver con la **[** **Ankuseramu no Kuro Mahō]** , tal vez mis llamas son influenciadas por ello."

Sayla no respondió, simplemente asintió en silencio en compresión, luego acompaño a Natsu a mirar el cielo anaranjado de la tarde antes de que la luna tomase el lugar del sol. Natsu se sentó en el pasto verde, mientras que Sayla se mantuvo de pie.

"Sayla." Natsu llamo a la demonio pelinegra, la susodicha volteo a verlo. "Yo me haré fuerte." Declaro el pelirosa, sorprendiendo a Sayla por lo dicho. "Me haré fuerte y no volveré a ser ese niño por el cual se tienen que sacrificar, y los protegeré a ustedes y a mi hermano, lo juro." Dijo, para luego mirar el sol empezaba a ocultarse entre las montañas.

Para Sayla, esas palabras habían atravesado muy al fondo de su ser. ¿Acaso estos eran los sentimientos humanos que ella había leído en un libro? No le importo, por ahora disfrutaría de ellos.

Sayla se arrodillo junto a Natsu, llamando la atención de este ultimo. Natsu volteo a verla con curiosidad pero antes de hacer alguna pregunta, Sayla puso su mano en la mejilla izquierda de Natsu, acariciando su cicatriz, luego poco a poco Sayla se acerco al rostro de Natsu para luego juntar sus frentes. Era una hermosa imagen de ellos mientras la luz anaranjada los opacaba.

"Estoy seguro que lo lograra, Natsu." Dijo Sayla con una sonrisa, llamándolo simplemente Natsu sin el 'sama' por primera vez desde que lo conoció.

"Gracias ... Sayla." Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa. En ese punto, ahora era la luna que les proporcionaba luz en el cielo estrellado.

* * *

 _ **Bueno, hasta aquí termina este capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y mas ese pequeño momento de Natsu x Sayla.**_

 _ **Y espero que les haya gustado la idea de hacer esta mini-saga de END, y si a alguien no le gusto, solo son tres capítulos en total y ya llevamos uno así que solo faltan dos para que pase a la saga principal.**_

 ** _Estaré_** _ **esperando por sus comentarios.**_

 _ **Hasta luego, De Haixe.**_


End file.
